sugarloaffandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Velasco
Angel: "I wonder where they'll put me?" :José Velasco: "Why would you go to Beauxbatons?" :Triana Velasco: "We're pure-blood!" :— Angel, José, and Triana talking about the future Angel Jaime Velasco is a pure-blood wizard, the middle child of Luis Felipe Velasco and María Magdalena Covarrubias. His godfather is Fernando José Saucedo, his mother's cousin. AJ has two siblings, an older brother; José Carlos, and a younger sister; Triana Karina. AJ was named in honor of his paternal grandfather Miguel Ángel Velasco, and his maternal grandfather Jaime Covarrubias. He began attending Beauxbatons Academy in 2023 and was Sorted into Bellefeuille house. Biography Early childhood Angel Jaime Velasco was born in 2012, to Luis Felipe and María Magdalena, he is the middle child of three. His brother JC is three years older than him, and his sister TK is three years younger than him. In 2022, AJ and his brother JC got what they had been begging for, to watch their uncle José Enrique's encounter with a Catalonian Fireball. Unfortunately for all his skill Tio José made a fatal error costing him his life. AJ was in a stupor for weeks. It was hard for him to come to terms with the fact that there was nothing to be done. His uncle was a daredevil who his beloved brother takes after in name, and in spirit. Watching him die doing what he love inspired JC, and it rattled AJ to the core. AJ began to fear he was seeing a vision of the future, that he was witnessing the way his own brother would die. He knew that he could never stop JC from chasing the same dream as his Tio José. The best he could offer his brother was to be there, and do more than watch helplessly. The first sign of his magic was so subtle no one seemed to notice it, not even AJ himself. JC, and TK were being obnoxiously loud, fighting or playing, it was hard to tell if it was friendly or not. AJ didn't care he only wanted them to be quiet. He had been up late the night before reading a few different books, and while he had at one point in the early morning hours fallen asleep to happily dream about making potions, and performing spells he was ripped from a peaceful slumber by the sound of TK screaming, and JC laughing manically. He tried to ignore them not wanting to move from the warmth of his bed. Just as he started to doze off again he heard JC laugh, and TK scream causing him to kick his blankets off to go yell at them. When he reached his hand out for the knob the door moved, opening by itself. AJ didn't think much of it at the time he was preoccupied with thinking of what it was he was going to say to get JC, and TK to take their noisiness elsewhere. Along side his older brother, AJ heavily studied about magical creatures. He devoured the text of various Potions, Charms, and Transfigurations books, always making notes of the things he didn't understand. AJ posed nearly unanswerable questions to his mother and father. They became exhausted by his enthusiasm, nonetheless they encouraged him to continue to question everything he did not know or understand. AJ made great strides in his personal endeavor, he wasn't as knowledgeable as his brother. In time however, and with enough dedication he could be. He made sacrifices no one in the family would think a ten year old boy would make. Free time for more books, and lessons. When his brother and sister were running about, having fun with their mother, their father, or their friends AJ was where he always was. Reading. He was never without a book, one thing that could be not quite be predicted about him was which book he would have his nose in. He so frequently changed subjects to keep himself from getting bored with a topic, he switched between 3-5 in one day. Beauxbatons Years (2023-2031) AJ began attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic on September 1st, 2023, where he was sorted into Ancien following his brother JC who was sorted into Érable. He broke ranks being sorted into Ancien his younger sister TK was sorted into Ciguë cementing AJ's distinction from his family. During his sixth year he attended Hogwarts with the other students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang participating in the 2028-2029 Triwizard Tournament. Angel was chosen as Beauxbatons Champion, unfortunately, during the first task a large ring of fire from AJ's wand which he was unable to fully control set grass on fire, sending a raging inferno across the Pitch. The stands were set on fire... AJ's clothes were set on fire. The last thing AJ remembers before passing out due to intense smoke inhalation, and heat exhaustion is the sound of screaming from the spectators. Professors, team members from the DRACoMC, and members of the DMAC were immediately dispatched onto the field trying to quell the fire. There were numerous injuries in the stands, and AJ had been burnt beyond recognition, his life having come to an untimely end. —CK post for Aleksander Nikolov (AU where AJ was champ) Physical description AJ Velasco-1.png AJ_Velasco-2.jpg AJ fits in with they family sharing common facial features hazel-brown eyes, and dark curly hair. He has a long pointed nose, and an expressive smile. He has fair skin like his mother, and the same mole to one side of his face as his father. AJ is lean, and tall his figure obviously inherited from his father. Personality and traits AJ was incredibly fun-loving until tragedy struck. When he watched his Tio José burned alive something changed inside him. He didn't joke as much, he didn't laugh as much, and he rarely smiled. AJ was sullen, and rather dark. He kept to himself mostly, except for the questions he could not answer. He immersed himself in textbooks. He wouldn't have been described as bookish, or intellectual to say the least, but he quickly learned the value of intelligence. AJ was ambitious in his desire to learn, he hopes that it will serve not only him, but his family well into the future. At the least he hopes to be able to keep them safer than they would be without his attempt at gaining a vast amount of knowledge. Magical abilities and skills *Potions: Butterfly Weed Balm, Mandrake Elixir, Revive Potion *Transfiguration: Human Transfiguration, Untransfiguration, Trans-Species Transfiguration *Magical Creatures: Ashwinder, Bundimun, Doxy, Lobalug, Pogrebin, Streeler, and Winged Horses Possessions *Wand: AJ's wand is made of Blackthorn, this wood appear to need to pass through danger or hardship with their owners to become truly bonded. His wand's core is made from Bundimun fang drawing from rarely tapped sources of esoteric knowledge and focused power. *Owl: Millaray Tawny Owl *Dress robes Relationships Family Velasco family :"The raven-haired boy sat a fair distance away glancing up from his book whenever his father called out for him to join his brother and sister." :— Angel keeping his distance AJ loves his family dearly. He was struck catatonic when he witnessed his Tio José burn to death by the flames of a Catalonian Fireball. It was stunt gone wrong, but it scared him for life. AJ became a different person instead of playing foolish games with his brother he was protectively waiting for the chance to intervene, to save him from himself. Even with his sister who was never much for trouble AJ watched fiercely fearing she too would one day wander listlessly into a situation she could not so easily walk out of. Etymology *Angel: Derived from the vocabulary word angel (divine messenger, a messenger of God) which has its root in the Greek angelos (messenger). *Jaime: Meaning "he who supplants". *Velasco: Derived from the Basque bela- meaning 'raven' or 'crow' and the diminutive suffix -sco. Category:Pure-blood